


cronus: masturbate your boyfriend.

by affiler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathtub Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Self Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affiler/pseuds/affiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eighty. Liters. <i> Cronus</i>." He hisses at you, and your boner's the only thing keeping you from wincing at his tone. "I only took a bath today because I didn't take a shower yesterday or today, and even then I've only got about seventy litres of water on my side. I'm ten litres in the red and you want me to use <i>eighty?!</i> Do you want the planet to be completely <i>dead</i> by the time you wake up tomorrow morning?"</p><p>He glares at you, and you realize that he's actually expecting an answer.</p><p>There is no afterglow for Kankri Vantas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cronus: masturbate your boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to name this "none afterglow with left bulge."

You're about halfway through  _Rebel Without a Cause_ when you catch a glimpse of your 'do in the reflection of your husktop screen. 

Oh,  _shit,_ no _._ That will not do  _at all._

Yeah, you've been at home all day in your PJ pants, but that's no excuse to let your nest go to shit. You've got an image to maintain. 

You end up pausing the movie to go and work on yourself in the bathroom upstairs; you've got a nice little array of hair products lined up in the medicine cabinet behind the mirror, and you've been meaning to—

Oh. Your sophie Kankri's gettin' his scrub on. He's curled up under a bunch of bubbles, and he even got some in his hair while he was cozying up. That's pretty cute, so you lean down to give him a kiss on the cheek. You can't help but notice how hard he's blushing. Weird, but whatever. Bombs ahoy.

You peck him on the jaw, and even give him a little hug. You don't mind getting a little water on you; you're not even wearing a shirt. Besides, who's against a little skin-on-skin action?

Kankri, apparently. He still hasn't said anything, or even made a move to hug you. 

"What," you chuckle into his ear. "No hug, baby?"

His eyes widen and he looks off to the side. Your face ends up smushed into his hair, and it's wet and smells like his shampoo.

"Y-yes," he mumbles, and refuses to look at you. "No hug."

_Wow_ , that smarts.  You try to brush it off and keep your cool. 

"Oh," is the only word that ends up coming out of your mouth.

Kankri seems to notice your concern anyway, and his brows furrow as he faces you. 

"N-no, dear, I was just—"  He gestures down vaguely and blushes even harder. You follow the trail of his arms under the water to where they're gathered between his legs. 

You can feel yourself flushing up to the tips of your fins. 

" _Oh_ ," you say, once more. 

"Yeah."

You let out a quiet sigh of relief as the knot in your stomach loosens. You kiss Kankri on the cheek. 

"Okay, babe." You stand up and make to leave. "You have fun."

Kankri makes a noise of protest in the back of his throat. "The prospect of you taking a moment— or, rather, several m-moments, I would never purposely mislead you for the purpose of acting on an ulterior motive— to turn your attention to— well, perhaps it would have been best to discuss this ahead of time, because it's never wise to—"

"—I'm lost, doll."

He chews on his lip and quiets for a moment. He fixes his gaze on the floor. " _Wanna help me?_ " he says, so quietly you almost can't hear it.

You inhale deeply through your nose. 

"U-um," You get on your knees beside the bathtub. " _Shit,_ yeah, I do."

He tilts his head towards you and closes his eyes like he's expecting a lil' kiss, and you can't resist the urge to cup his cute face with both of your hands and indulge him. He deepens the kiss, and makes a bunch of tiny swells in the water by rubbing his thighs together.

He whimpers into your mouth, and you start stroking the sides of his neck. You lick his bottom lip with the tip of your tongue, and he parts his lips, panting softly; his noises really fire you up, and your nook throbs under your sweatpants. Your hand travels his down his chest, and he shivers and makes a pleased little hum into your mouth. You trail your fingertips to his navel. 

"Please, can you—" He gasps. "Touch me _there_ , dear? Just a little, if you're comfortable with—"

You press your mouth together again before he can finish, and brush your fingers lightly over his, where they're curled loosely around his bulge. You press them down firmly to make 'em tighter, and feel him coil tightly around the both of your hands. He groans loudly, and starts strokin' his hand up and down his length. You can feel his puffs of breath against your nose. 

You notice that he hasn't moved his other hand, and you follow the curve of that wrist to his nook, where he's got three fingers knuckle-deep inside of himself. You growl softly into Kankri's mouth as you feel a rush of warm material out of your nook— you're probably leaking through the fabric and onto the floor by now.

Kankri gives a grunt of surprise when you force his fingers deeper, and press your own fingertips to the stretched rim of his nook. You tease him for a while, occasionally pulling away to watch the kind of expression he's pulling. It's pretty fun. You can feel your bulge finally starting to to unsheath, and it curls in on itself as arousal settles itself nicely in the base of your spine. You bite your bottom lip and spread your legs a little wider. 

"You like that, baby?" You croon against his lips.

He nods feverishly and starts thrusting his fingers in and out of himself. He arches his back, and you decide you want to get in on some of that nook action; you wrap your fingers around Kankri's, and start controlling his thrusts.

"N-Not, ngh, that  _fast_ , slow down..." _  
_

"Is this okay?" You force his fingers all the way out of his nook, and press them in as slowly as possible. "That better, angel? I'm slowin' down, just for you..."

" _No,_ it's not better, you—" He cuts himself off with a moan as he gives himself a particularly hard stroke. 

You bring him back up to speed, and he starts pressing his lips together to muffle his moaning. It doesn't help any —he's deliciously fired up, not to mention _loud_ — and he's been blushing hard for a while. You can see your bulge tenting the front of your pants, and you're tempted to shuck 'em altogether, but you've got both hands occupied with a handful of Kankri, and you figure it can wait.

"I guess this will have to do, then, huh?" He opens his eyes to glare at you, and you stuff his hand as deep as it can go, holding him in place. " _Huh_ , chief?" You're bein' a little mean, but you wanna hear him talk. 

He shuts his eyes again and whines. "Yes,  _yes,_ it's, mm, it's  _fine,_ it's— great, just _—m-move your f-f-f-flipping hand, you piece of work—"_

You oblige him, because he's kinda cute when he's bossy.

Kankri's groans start getting louder and they echo around the bathroom. He cants his hips up to try to get them deeper inside of himself. His bulge is thrashing around between his fingers, and it rubs itself against the side of your hand. His shoulders start tensing up as he strokes himself faster and writhes underneath you.

You decide to have a little fun with Kankri, and gently tug his fingers completely out of his nook. He opens his eyes and begins to protest, but you give him a kiss to shut him up. 

You grab him at the base of his bulge to press the tip at his entrance.

"This okay, chief?"

He looks like he wants to argue with you, probably just for argument's sake, but he purses his lips and looks away. He gives the tiniest of nods. 

You give him a little nudge into his nook, and he gasps as about half of his bulge slips inside of himself. You can't see him fully, but the crude noises he's making are more than enough for you to get off from, really.

"O-oh, that's—  _well,_ that's— wow— aah _, mm—"_

You slowly feed him more of his bulge, and he moans high in his throat when he's fully sheathed. 

" _Mmm!_ This is an _awful_ lot, this is—"

One of your best ideas _ever_ , wow.

He lets out a sigh as you let go of his bulge and start swishing your hands around in the water to clean 'em off. He's trying to muffle his moaning in his shoulder, and you wanna make him look at you, but you don't want to get any genetic material on his face. 

Your chivalry ends up going the fuck to waste, because Kankri uses one of his hands to hide a —particularly _loud_ , if you're going to be completely honest— moan into his palm. He gets a smear of red next to his mouth, and you kiss his jaw and tongue it off.

He keeps getting louder and you keep mackin' on him. Or try to, anyway. He's thrashing around, and it's hard to keep him still. 

You shift your legs, because your erection kind of hurts from how little attention it's gotten.

He pushes on your chest rather abruptly to shout as he seizes up and cums. All of the bubbles in the tub have more or less dissolved by now, so you can see his toes curling up as he starts squirting red from his bulge. 

His shoulders eventually loosen up, and he stretches out in the tub. He gives you a little smile, and you give him a little scritch on the shoulder and kiss him on the cheek; You scoot over to drain the bathtub, and you watch the pink bubbles swirl around the drain for a moment before you go back to Kankri. 

A fizzy, deliriously delighted feeling bubbles up from your chest, and you have no clue what it is or where it came from, but you don't really mind. Your high on happy, apparently, so you nuzzle him behind his ear, and chuckle into it. He giggles and squirms, but he doesn't push you away. 

"That tickles."

"I'm sure it does, chief." You lick your lips. "You wanna draw another bath and  _wash up_ together?"

You hope he catches onto the innuendo, because you are way too horny to explain yourself to Kankri Vantas.

He doesn't.

" _Draw another bath?!"_ He's indignant. "Do you know how much water  _this_ bath used?"

"No, babe—"

"Eighty. Liters _._   _Cronus_." He hisses at you, and your boner's the only thing keeping you from wincing at his tone. "I only took a bath today because I didn't take a shower yesterday or today, and even then I've only got about seventy litres of water on my side. I'm ten litres in the red and you want me to use  _eighty?!_ Do you want the planet to be completely  _dead_ by the time you wake up tomorrow morning?"

He glares at you, and you realize that he's actually expecting an answer.

There is no afterglow for Kankri Vantas.

"How about we use my 35 litres for a shower— that sound good, baby?" You smirk at him, and then you ruin the magic by acting on impulse and kissing him on the tip of his nose. Goddamnit. "You gonna take care of  _me,_ doll?"

He flushes and does an awkward little stretch over the rim of the bathtub to peek at your boner. He curls up, probably to hide his bulge between his legs— it doesn't work, and his plushy thighs end up cushioning his bulge rather lewdly.

"It has to be five minutes long or else it's going to be more then 35 litres and that's not—"

"—It'll probably be less, baby, I'm gushin' like crazy here."

He nods, and gives you a quick peck on the lips. 

He's got little dimples in his cheeks when he smiles at you, and you're so snowed it hurts. 

**Author's Note:**

> masturbating in a bubble bath would chafe like hell and will probably fuck with your pH AND give you a goddamn yeast infection don't masturbate in a fucking bubble bath.


End file.
